Ally (Infinity Break)
Summary Eternally Wandering the Cosmos, the Ally Spirit calls itself such, because in each of it's incarnations it's only will is to help life struggle against the Cruelty of The Unnamed One. It's Earthly Incarnation, going by many names, travels the Earth, bringing hope to the desolate places of the Earth. Despite not wanting the responsibility of working with other Heroes, he was eventually convinced to join with The International Defense of the Earth O.R.D.E.R. as their leader. Ally is one of the strongest Heroes on the Earth in terms of personal power, but his most powerful asset is his ability to raise the spirits of his allies, fighting the crushing despair and nihilism of the Unnamed One. Appearance and Personality of the character Ally's Earthly Incarnation changes his appearance at will and has nothing that would correlate to a true appearance. He generally tries to appear utterly unremarkable and similar to the people of the land he is in, as he wants to better integrate with the humans. The Ally spirit is invisible. Ally is a charitable, independent person, but he greatly dislikes taking on responsibility, remaining anonymous as much as possible. He is very direct and dislikes to take indirect routes towards his goals, generally seeing them as distractions. His mindset is occasionally quite alien, being controlled by the ally spirit, such as his disdain for self-depreciation, even humorous as he sees this as subtly increasing despair. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B '''| '''Unknown Name: Ally, The Ally Spirit, Ol' Gold Origin: Infinity Break Gender: Current Earthly Incarnation is Male. Spirit is Genderless. Age: Billions of Years Old Classification: Spirit Avatar Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Can Create Powerful Lights to Blind Opponents), Healing, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (his Mind and Soul are part of the Ally Spirit, and are difficult to affect), Aura (Those allied to him in his presence gain heavy resistance to manipulation of mind and soul), Spiritual Attacks (Light can attack and exorcise evil spirits and demons from the universe), Regeneration (So long as the Ally Spirit exists in the universe, it can regenerate an Earthly Incarnation. This may count as a loss however, since the new Incarnation is not quite the same person), Energy Manipulation (Can Create Blasts and Barriers out of Light), Magic Resistance, Telepathy (Can Sense the Flow of Energy and Spirits throughout the cosmos) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Physically redirected an asteroid capable of demolishing the Earth, Matched the Demon Belphegor who stated he could crush the Earth in his claws.) | Unknown Speed: FTL+ (Scientists have said he "astoundingly, flew faster then a Tachyon!", was knocked from Earth to the Sun and returned in seconds) | Omnipresent throughout the universe Lifting Strength: Class Z (Moved a Planetary Sized-Asteroid with moderate effort) Striking Strength: Class XJ (During their Fight on the Moon, Ally and Outsider's physical blows could be felt on Earth, Matched Belphegor's strength) Durability: Planet Level (Survived Physical Strikes from Outsider and Belphegor. Was knocked from Earth to the center of the Sun and was fine) | High Universal '(Is a fundamental concept of the universe) 'Stamina: Effectively Infinite. Ally is maintained by the Ally Spirit, which will exist so long as the universe is not crushed by despair. Range: At Least Hundreds of Thousands of Kilometers with Shockwaves (Ally and Outsider's blows were felt on Earth from the Moon, Thousands of Kilometers with normal light blasts and barriers) | Universal Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Excellent Leader, Vast Tactical Experience | Semi-Omniscience Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Fought Outsider '''all across the moon, their blows causing shaking on Earth. * Was Brought by the Demon '''Belphegor to his own Dimension. Ally defeated him in pitched combat * Survived the Soul-Crushing Attack of The Unnamed One itself. * Mentally Defended against the Illusions of Succubus * Created a Light Barrier that protected the Entire Eastern Seaboard from an Advanced Alien Missile Barrage * Survived 22 minutes in pitched battle against Obsidian, when surviving 5 minutes was thought to be impossible * Was knocked to the Center of the Sun from Earth by Ar-Mage-Geddon's Magic. Returned in Seconds. * Outraced a Tachyon * Physically Redirected a Planet-Sized Asteroid * Traveled to the edge of the Solar System in Hours * Connection to the Ally Spirit Weakened, Still managed to holdup with great difficulty under "the weight of a mountain" * Managed to Heal an Alien from Near-Death to Healthy despite not knowing their biology * Said by Outsider to have "Some of the toughest magic resistance, I've ever seen" * Sensed the entrance of a demon into the universe despite it being in a faraway galaxy Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Light Blast: Fires a Beam of Spiritul Blast powerful enough to harm Planetary Beings and exorcise hostile demons and spirits * Light Barrier: '''Creates a Forcefield of Light Strong enough to defend against Planetary Beings or a barrage of missiles from an Advanced Alien Race * '''Emanation: Emanates light, blinding opponents Key: Earthly Incarnation | Ally Spirit Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Infinity Break